


New and Old Friends

by Python07



Series: More Than Meets the Eye [4]
Category: Jack of All Trades (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Croque makes a new friend and Jack doesn't know when he pushes too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New and Old Friends

Croque was alone in his official study, staring at the paperwork on his desk. There were reports from Brogard and the other officers, requisition forms, civilian requests, and all other manner of mindless tedium designed to drive him insane. He rubbed at the headache forming behind his eyes.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He opened his eyes and grabbed the top sheet of paper from the pile. He reached for his pen but stopped before even glancing at what it was he was supposed to sign.

He snickered to himself as he folded the sheet into a paper airplane instead. He threw it and it sailed across the room to hit the closed door. He went to retrieve it and threw it back in the direction of the desk.

It flew straight out the window behind the desk. He covered his mouth to muffle the squeak of amusement and dismay. He rushed to the window and stuck his head out.

The window faced the jungle. All he could see was a thick forest in different shades of green with colorful flowers here and there. He could hear the chatter, chirping, and movement from the small animals and birds.

He sank back down into his desk chair. He started laughing. “Oh, my. I hope that wasn’t anything important.”

He tried to turn his attention back to his work but suffered another fit of the giggles. He wiped his eyes. “Mon dieu.”

He heard chittering behind him. He glanced over his shoulder. He smiled at the small brown and white ball of fur watching him curiously. “Un singe capucin.” 

The monkey continued to watch Croque. It held the paper airplane crumpled in its tiny hand.

He slowly half turned so as not to startle it. “Bonjour, mon petit ami,” he greeted softly. “Je ne vous blessera pas.”

The monkey showed no traces of fear. It tilted its head to the side.

He gingerly reached for a small piece of banana from the plate on his desk. He held it in his palm for the monkey. “Tout va bien. Vas-y . allez-y.” 

The monkey watched him intently for a moment longer before snatching the banana. It smashed the banana in its mouth. It chattered at him some more.

Croque took another piece of banana and held it out. He slowly reached for the paper with his other hand. “Je vais vous le commerce.” 

The monkey took the banana at the same time it let him take the paper. It ate the banana with as much ferocity as the first time. It wiped bits of banana puree from its mouth and starting licking its fingers and wiping its muzzle.

He chuckled and set the plate on the windowsill next to the monkey. “Je vous remercie, tout-petit. Voici votre récompense.” 

He grabbed a pencil and another paper off the desk. He turned to fully face the monkey. He started sketching it on the back of the requisition form.

It continued to eat, happy and oblivious.

The room was quiet except for the sounds of pencil scratching paper and the monkey’s chittering.

The tranquility was shattered when the door burst open with enough force to slam it against the wall. “All right, Governor. We’ve gotta talk,” Jack announced imperiously.

The monkey screeched in fright and disappeared in a flash.

Croque shut his eyes and sighed. Suddenly, his headache was back in full force. “Monsieur Stiles. Have you never heard of knocking?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Jack drawled sarcastically. “Where are my manners.”

“What is it you want?” Croque asked wearily.

“We’ve gotta talk about that stunt you pulled.”

Croque blew out a long breath “Close the door, Jack.” 

While Jack was doing so, Croque turned back around and slipped the sketch into a desk drawer. He folded his hands on his desk. “I do not see that there is much to talk about,” he said mildly. “We both had too much to drink and acted rashly. I suggest we forget the whole incident.”

Jack stood on the other side of the desk. He pointed at Croque. “You left another guy hangin’. That’s not cool.”

“You did not seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Jack glared and snapped, “What gave you that impression, Mr. Franklin?”

Croque frowned in confusion for a moment before he waved off the insult. “Oh, yes. Benjamin Franklin. A brilliant man whereas I am not.” He picked up his reading glasses and pointedly looked at the paperwork. “You’ve had your say. My apologies for any unpleasantness. Are we done now?”

Jack slammed a hand down on the desk. “No, we’re not done. You revved my engine up good and then dumped me in a pond.” 

Croque dropped his glasses and looked up at Jack grimly. “You said you wanted to punch me in the face.”

“I…” Jack paused and rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t mean that. It just slipped out in the heat of the moment.”

Croque stood. His voice was low and intense, laced with hints of anger and hurt. “There are few times when men cannot lie. I will not take a man to bed who despises, pities me, or both.”

Jack stared at Croque, open mouthed. He groped for words. “I,” he started defensively. “That is…”

“Can you look me in the eye and tell me that I’m wrong?” Croque shook his head and sat back down. He grabbed his glasses. “Get out, Jack.”

In three quick steps, Jack crossed around to Croque’s side of the desk. He yanked the seat back, leaned on the chair arms, and kissed Croque. It was hard and demanding.

Croque parted his lips in a gasp of surprise. However, he didn’t kiss back. He sank his teeth into Jack’s bottom lip.

Jack broke off with a muttered curse. “What gives, Frenchy?”

Croque shoved Jack away. “Sortir de moi,” he snapped venomously. 

There was a brisk knock on the door and Brogard’s voice. “Mon gouverneur.”

“Go sit down,” Croque hissed at Jack.

Jack wiped the blood off his lip. “We’re not done,” he growled but went to sit down.

Croque tugged on his waistcoat. He cleared his throat. “Entrer, capitaine.”

Brogard came in followed by a young man in uniform. He inclined his head to Croque and threw a brief glare Jack’s way. “Forgive the intrusion, but a special messenger has arrived from Paris.”

“Very well.”

Brogard stepped aside and the messenger came closer. He came to attention. “Gouverneur.”

Croque stared at him for a long moment. Then he grinned. “Etienne?”

**Author's Note:**

> French translations (courtesy of Bing translator):  
> Un singe capuchin. -- A capucin monkey.  
> Bonjour, mon petit ami. Je ne vous blessera pas. -- Hello, my little friend. I won’t hurt you.  
> Tout va bien. Vas-y . allez-y. -- It’s all right. Go ahead.  
> Je vais vous le commerce. -- I’ll trade you.  
> Je vous remercie, tout-petit. Voici votre récompense. -- Thank you, little one. Here’s your reward.  
> Sortir de moi.” -- Get away from me.


End file.
